


Rainy Days and Hot Choclate

by PeachyDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Really fluffy, family!AU, like you will die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyDae/pseuds/PeachyDae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I deem today a hot chocolate, large breakfast, and pajama day.” Yifan exclaimed, his grin crinkling the ends of his eyes. Just then, my stomach let out a monstrous growl. I blushed.<br/>"Good, I'm starving."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days and Hot Choclate

**Author's Note:**

> Joonmyun's b-day fic lol. Finally. (PS, this is the sofa bed http://www.simplelifeprattle.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/sofa-bed.jpg)

“Joonmyun,” A voice singsonged to me. I groaned and turned away from the voice.”Aw come on baby, don’t be like that.” I open my eyes and see Yifan, my husband of 11 years crouched down beside me, his large hand splayed across my rather massive baby bump. I pushed myself up and rubbed my eyes. Outside the sky was dark.

“What time is it?” I asked groggily as I scratched my distended belly. 

“8:07,” Yifan said before sliding his phone back into his sweatpants pocket. One of the babies kicked me hard in the ribs and I frowned rubbing the abused spot. “You okay?” Yifan asked, concern lighting up his face. I nodded, swung my legs over the edge of the bed and heaved my body up, picking at the hem of Yifan’s basketball sweater that I had worn to bed. Uncomfortably, I waddled to the bathroom and relieved myself before washing my hands.

“One of your sons woke up,” I replied, wincing as another kick landed against my insides. “They must be running out of room in here.” I mused, stroking the swollen skin.

“I’m not surprised, you’re a tiny thing” Yifan murmured against my hair. I sighed happily as his warm hands began massaging my lower back.

“Have you gotten the kids?” I asked leaning into his touch.

“They’re still asleep, the school called and canceled due to storm warnings. I deem today a hot chocolate, large breakfast, and pajama day.” Just then, my stomach let out a monstrous growl. I blushed.

“Good because I’m starving.”

Standing for long periods of time was a luxury I couldn’t do anymore. The weight of the triplets pulled my spine at an odd angle and caused extreme and constant back pain. Combine that with swollen legs and feet and standing for more than two minutes was nearly unbearable. Luckily, our sofa doubled as a bed so while I was on bed rest, I could still be with my family without leaving the relief of my pillows.

That’s where I was resting now. Yifan was in the kitchen cooking up a storm and the smells wafting into the room were heavenly causing my stomach to protest more.

“Yifan?” I called out.

“Yes, dear?”

“Is the food done yet? Your sons and I are hungry!” I watched him emerge from the kitchen, flour smudged on his cheek. He smiled at me and my heart quickened in my chest.

“Almost. I’m going to wake the kids. Just relax baby, I’ll bring your food out and we’ll all eat out here.” He kissed my forehead and disappeared upstairs to wake our children. I sighed and leaned back into the medically prescribed pillows.

 

Together Yifan and I already had seven kids, all boys. Minseok and Luhan, our only set of twins, age 9, Yixing, age 8, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol, our first set of triplets, age 6, and Kyungsoo, our quietest and squishiest baby, age 4. When I found out I was pregnant with triplets again, I told Yifan this was it, I was stopping at ten. Subconsciously, I stroked my ever growing belly, smiling as a kick landed against my palm.

“Babies-ah,” I whispered to my stomach, “Are you hungry?” A nudge answered my question. “Good because Daddy worked very hard to cook for us and your brothers,” I said, looking up at the sound of small feet running down the stairs and in the hall.

“MAMA!” Baekhyun shouted, before jumping up next to me and cuddling into my side.

“Good morning Baekkie,” I cooed to him, fingers combing through his messy brown hair.

“Good morning indeed, NO SCHOOL!” Luhan cheered, his twin yawning and rubbing his eyes next to him. They both climbed in the bed next to me. One by one, all of my children bid me good morning and joined me in bed. Yifan came in last, a drowsy Kyungsoo still dozing on his shoulder. Gently he laid Kyungsoo down at the foot of the bed and pecked me on the lips, ignoring the “ew” and “don’t do that Daddy,” from our kids.

“You look like a hen nesting,” He said chuckling a bit as the children around me poked at my stomach. I smacked his arm.

“Yah shut up and go get me food, your sons are hungry,”  I said, nodding to my bump.

“Our sons dear,” Yifan said smiling before calling for breakfast. The kids scrambled off the bed and raced to the kitchen, leaving me alone with a dosing Kyungsoo.

“I chuckled and nudged Kyungsoo with my foot.

“Kyungsoo baby wake up, Daddy made breakfast.” Slowly, Kyungsoo sat up, his chubby fists rubbing his owl-like eyes. I chuckled as my youngest son began to wake up. He wiggled closer to my belly enjoying the warmth that radiated from it.

“Good morning baby,”

“Good morning Mama,” He murmured, before scowling at my stomach as one of his little brothers kicked.

“Go get breakfast, sweetie, your hyungs don’t have school today,” I said trying to stifle my laughter as Kyungsoo slid off the sofa and wobbled as he landed on his feet. From the kitchen, I heard peals of laughter and silverware clanking.

“Boys, go into the living room and sit on the floor near your Mama, while I fix his plate, okay?” Yifan said. All seven of them stumbled out of the kitchen bowls of food in hand and sat down in front of the TV. Minseok turned on SpongeBob, they got settled in the pile of pillows and blankets that were kept downstairs and dug in. The smell of bacon and sausage gravy filled my senses and my stomach let out a ravenous growl. Seven pairs of eyes looked at me and I blushed.

“Woah,” Jongdae breathed, syrup dripping down his chin. “Are you hungry Mama?” He asked, the corners of his lips turning up into a small, taunting smile. I felt my face heat up and I stroked my belly hoping it would calm the hunger. Minseok smacked Jongdae’s arm and the younger whined.

“Ow hyung, that hurt.”

“Don’t tease Mama, the babies are making him hungry,” Minseok said.

“Boys!” I jumped a bit in surprise as Yifan entered the living room, two plates of food in his hands.

“Sorry Daddy,” Minseok and Jongdae said in unison before going back to their breakfast and cartoons. Yifan went to my side and gave me my food. The plate was piled high with eggs, pancakes, biscuits and gravy, and bacon. He bent down, kissed my forehead, and sat on the edge of the sofa.

 

“Ugh, I ate too much,” I complained, stroking my massive belly. Yifan had already cleared away all the dishes and our children were sleeping soundly in their respective bedrooms. He stepped out of the kitchen as he dried his hands with a towel and crawled into the bed behind me. I sighed happily as I leaned back onto his chest. He pulled the sweater up over my stomach and placed his large palm on the warm skin.

“I think you put our kids into a food coma,”  I said when I didn’t feel any movement. He laughed and rubbed the stretched skin.

“All ten of them apparently,” Yifan said taking in the lack of our older sons. We stayed quiet for awhile, the only sound my heavy, labored breathing. I was drifting in between being awake and sleep, Yifan’s hands rubbing my lower back and pale, naked thighs in an attempt to soothe the ache, when a flash of lightning lit up the room, rousing me from my drowsiness. I whimpered.

“Shh baby.” Yifan murmured hand squeezing mine, he knew of my fear of loud noises. Suddenly, Chanyeol and Baekhyun ran in, tears falling from their eyes. They scrambled up onto the bed and hid their faces in my side.

“Oh babies, it’s okay,” I tried to comfort only to end up wincing as thunder crashed outside of my home. More little feet scurried down the stairs and up into the bed.

“Mama, it’s scary!” Yixing sobbed, face burying into my hip. I stroked his soft brown curls.

“I know baby, why don’t the seven of you go get your blankets and plushies and Daddy will make hot chocolate,” I said grinning. My sons ran off to get the things I asked them to and Yifan slid out from behind me, propping me up on pillows before returning to the kitchen. Minseok and Luhan returned first, their soft soccer blankets and a few pillows were dragged up onto the cushions and they set themselves up comfortably. Kyungsoo came next, wobbling a little bit as he struggled to carry his pororo blanket and all of his plushies. Being the neat child he was, he set up his plushies and then climbed into bed. Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol, the three with the most stuffed animals, dragged all of their plushies out of their room on their iron man, power rangers, and one piece blankets, and tossed them on the sofa before tossing themselves on too. I chuckled as I watched them roll up into their blankets. Yixing came last, his small pale form trembling inside of his blanket, unicorn plush in hand. He stood at the edge of the couch before snuggling in between Minseok and Luhan. Yifan stepped out of the kitchen and smiled at the sight of our nest we had built.

“The hot chocolate is cooling so I will go grab mine and Mama’s blanket.” He said before walking up the stairs to our room. Another roll of thunder echoed through the house and Baekhyun screamed causing me to wince. Luckily, Luhan came to my rescue and stretched across my lap in order to pat the younger’s head.

“It’s okay Baekkie, it’s the angels playing bowling. Your scream might have scared the babies.” Luhan comforted. Baekhyun sniffled and squirmed closer to me before placing three kisses on my belly.

“Baek is sorry babies,” He said kissing the clothed skin again. I smiled at my son’s adorableness. Yifan came down the stairs, our comforter in his hands. He laid it over me and the boys and went to the kitchen to get the drinks. 9 mugs were balanced skillfully on a tray in his hands and he passed out the hot chocolate to me and our children before climbing in beside me.

“Marshmallow, marshmallow!” Minseok sang happily as he took a sip of his warm drink. Yixing whimpered as lighting flashed, flickering the lights in the house.

“Mama, are the babies scared of the storm?” Chanyeol asked, eyes wide. I stroked my belly and thought it over.

“No baby, I don’t think they’re scared, I think they’re sleeping actually,” I said. More thunder rolled and whines were released into the air.

“How about we watch TV hmm?” Yifan suggested as he turned the large screen on.

“I think it’s Soo’s turn to pick today,” I said, happy to get the storm off my mind.

“Pororo! I want to watch Pororo!” Kyungsoo shouted, bouncing happily in his seat. Yifan smiled and turned on the penguin cartoon.

With the warmth of the hot chocolate and the weight of my children sitting around me, I began to feel previous drowsiness settle in. Yifan’s long fingers tangled into my hair and combed through it gently allowing me to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two things up my sleeve so be prepared.  
> Thank you for reading and to those who leave comments and kudos, thank you double. lol   
> Please do not hold grammatical issues against me.


End file.
